


tyler's not having it

by joshdunfanatic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunfanatic/pseuds/joshdunfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Josh," Tyler slurred.<br/>"I just got oral surgery, so how bout I give you oral."<br/>"Do you get it, Josh?"<br/>"Do you get my joke?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	tyler's not having it

Tyler was not having it. He sat on the toilet seat, refusing the toothbrush Josh was trying to hand him. "Joshieee, if I have to brush my teeth, I have to get the surgery." Josh sighs, wondering how he puts up with his childish boyfriend.  
"I'm not having it, Joshie!" Tyler screams. Josh takes this as an opportunity to shove the toothbrush down Tyler's throat.  
Tyler takes the brush with ease. (He's used to long things in his mouth.)  
Tyler spits out the brush though. "JOSHUA, YOU ALMOST CHOKED ME." He feigned agony and doubled over. "NOW I CANT HAVE THE SURGERY."  
Josh looks Tyler up and down, and scoops him up, despite Tyler's innumerable protests and weak punches.  
Josh carries Tyler out to the car, ignoring the glares his neighbors shoot them. Josh places Tyler in the back seat, as he's too childish to sit in the front.  
Tyler slumps forward, refusing to buckle his seatbelt.  
"Tyler, put on your goddamn seatbelt."  
"IM NOT HAVING IT," Tyler squeals, as he squirms around in the seat.  
Josh determines that Tyler is far too stubborn to let a car crash kill him, so he steps on the gas pedal, they're already nearly 20 minutes late to the appointment.  
When they reach the orthodontist's office, Tyler is too immature to sign forms, which Josh takes upon himself to do.  
In a split second, Tyler is drugged up, despite his protest.  
"You're sure he hasn't eaten anything in the last 12 hours."  
"No," Josh sighs, "He hasn't."  
"Wait," Tyler slurs. "If I ate something, can I be excused from the surgery."  
"Well," the orthodontist begins.  
"BECAUSE I ATE JOSH'S DICK LAST NIGHT."  
Josh has to leave the room, out of sheer embarrassment.  
Tyler tries to get up and follow him.  
"You can't leave me, Josh. I sucked your dick!"  
It ultimately takes 3 people to hold Tyler down, and he finally falls asleep.  
When Tyler wakes up, he screams.  
A tissue is stuffed in his mouth, to stop the blood flow.  
Tyler rips the tissue out of his mouth, allowing the blood to cascade down his shirt.  
"Goddammit, Josh. I've been kidnapped!"  
The orthodontist attempts to console Tyler, but he runs out the door. This results in him tripping, and landing on his face.  
"OH, WELL FUCK ME IN THE ASSHOLE!" Tyler screams, as Josh drags him towards the car.  
"Hey, Josh." Tyler puts on what he believes to be his most alluring voice.  
"I just got oral surgery, so can I give you oral."  
Josh doesn't respond, too tired after dragging Tyler around all day.  
"Do you get my joke, Josh?"  
"It was funny, wasn't it?"  
Tyler giggles to himself, as he repeatedly mutters,"Tyler made a funny."  
Josh sighs, wondering what he did to deserve this man child.


End file.
